


Lesson Learned

by mistresscurvy



Series: Kink Direction [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: BDSM, Barebacking, Bondage, Established Relationship, M/M, Painplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-24
Updated: 2014-06-24
Packaged: 2018-02-06 02:31:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1841068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistresscurvy/pseuds/mistresscurvy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis had warned him. </p>
<p>At first he thought Liam might have actually heeded his warning, for once, his hands tugging Louis in for hugs but not going near his dick again for the rest of the concert. And then, as they were leaving the stage, almost but not quite out of sight of the crowd, Liam leaned in and tapped him on the dick again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lesson Learned

**Author's Note:**

> So I saw [this gifset](http://mistresscurvy.tumblr.com/post/89675730588/paris-june-21) and promptly lost my mind, and this was the result. 
> 
> Thank you to harriet_vane for the cheerleading, oliviacirce for the beta, and lokte for the Britpick!

Louis had warned him. 

At first he thought Liam might have actually heeded his warning, for once, his hands tugging Louis in for hugs but not going near his dick again for the rest of the concert. And then, as they were leaving the stage, almost but not quite out of sight of the crowd, Liam leaned in and tapped him on the dick again. 

Louis didn't react at all in the moment, barely taking notice of Liam scampering away, like a puppy who knows he's disobeyed a command. He waited while Liam came back into his orbit, while Liam relaxed with the rest of the lads on the ride back to the hotel, still behaving as if everything was normal. 

It was only once they were back in Louis's hotel room, Liam pressed up against the back of the door, Louis's hands tight on the collar of Liam's stretched out t-shirt, that he let himself react. "Get on the bed," he said, even as he leaned in to kiss Liam again. He ground against Liam's thigh, biting down hard on Liam's lip and gasping when Liam's fingers dug into his arse, clutching him closer. He got his hand down to Liam's crotch, squeezing Liam's half-hard dick roughly before pulling away. "And get your clothes off."

Liam didn't hesitate, tugging his t-shirt up over his head while toeing his trainers off, his jeans and pants coming down next in one fluid motion, and then he sprawled out on his back in the centre of the bed. Louis had already got what he needed out of his luggage by the time Liam was naked. The leather of the cuffs was soft and familiar in Louis's hands, and so was the way Liam was watching him now, waiting. 

"Hands above your head," Louis said softly, his dick pressing up hard against the flies of his jeans when Liam obeyed him without a word. Liam was gorgeous spread out like that for him, but Louis ignored the rest of his body for the moment; instead, he knelt on the bed next to Liam, strapping the leather around one of his wrists and looping the cuffs through the slatted headboard before securing his other hand. 

Once Liam wasn't going anywhere, he reached down and pinched Liam's nipple, hard. 

Liam gasped and arched up into Louis's hand. Louis ignored his reaction, giving his nipple one more sharp tug before letting go and pinching the other one while scratching his nails down Liam's chest.

"Louis," Liam panted, his chest already flushed, stomach heaving as though he'd just run a marathon.

"You knew what you'd be getting," Louis said conversationally, digging his thumbnail into Liam's nipple. "In fact, I'm not even sure you deserve it, asking for it like that."

"Want to touch you," Liam said, and Louis took his eyes away from Liam's nipples, already showing the signs of his attention, and watched Liam's hands opening and closing helplessly.

"Should've kept your hands to yourself, then," Louis said, and he reached down and slapped Liam's dick. Liam made a choking sound but didn't protest any further. Louis stroked his hand gently over Liam's thigh and nodded his praise before slapping him again, his hand catching Liam's balls this time.

"Lou," Liam groaned out, and Louis stopped touching him and climbed off the bed. "Wait, no--"

"There were people there, Liam," Louis interrupted him, casually taking his clothes off. "Not just a few, but thousands and thousands of people who now know you can't stop yourself from touching my dick."

"Wasn't thinking about them," Liam said, his eyes intent on Louis while he pushed his pants down. Louis was so hard already, just from doing a little pinching and slapping, but his body always responded like this to Liam. It wasn't fair, Liam being so fucking beautiful and sexy when he wasn't even trying. Having him spread out on Louis's bed and marking him up made that injustice feel a bit better.

"You weren't thinking about everyone knowing what a slut you are for me?" Louis asked, climbing back onto the bed and straddling Liam's chest, his thighs spread wide. He wrapped a hand around his cock and started to stroke himself, edging closer and closer to Liam's face.

"Louis, please," Liam begged, pulling as hard as he could against the headboard and craning his head up to try to get his mouth on Louis. The wood creaked under his force. The two of them had caused their share of hard-to-explain damage to various pieces of hotel furniture; it would serve Liam right to have to explain to Paul how exactly he broke this headboard.

"You don't get to touch," Louis said softly, watching as Liam licked over his lips, his mouth open and wanting. Louis nudged forward a little further, careful to keep his dick just out of reach, his hand moving faster over the head. His fingers brushed over Liam's lips and Liam whined and strained hard against the cuffs, his arms fully extended above his head. Louis shoved two fingers into Liam's mouth, muffling the sounds Liam was making. "Quiet, you."

Liam nodded and sucked, eyes closed. It took all of Louis's self-control not to take his fingers out and shove his dick in Liam's mouth instead. But Louis wasn't done with him yet. 

"That's enough," Louis said, pulling his fingers away from Liam. With some effort, he made himself shift further back down Liam's body, kneeling up over his stomach.

"Where are you going?" Liam demanded, sounding as petulant and fierce as he possibly could while still restrained. 

Louis reached for the bottle of lube he'd thrown on the bed along with the cuffs. "Need a bit more space, sorry, love," he said, slicking up his fingers and reaching behind himself. 

"I could help," Liam said, his eyes flickering between Louis's face and his dick. 

Louis gave a little sigh and shook his head as he pushed the first finger inside, moving his hand faster over his dick. The angle was a bit difficult; most of the time he made Liam get him ready, slick him up with his tongue and fingers until he was begging and snapping at Liam to start fucking him already. Louis's own hand paled in comparison to that. But then Liam said, "Let me touch you," sounding desperate and eager and so fucking open, and Louis's sacrifice was worth it. 

"I'm perfectly capable of doing this myself, you know," Louis lied, biting his lip as he fucked himself down on his fingers. His forearm was cramping and he really couldn't get as deep this way, but it didn't matter when Liam was staring at him like that. 

Liam's hips jerked up, his dick hitting against Louis's bum, and without pausing Louis reached out and slapped Liam's chest hard before grabbing a nipple and pulling. "None of that, now."

"Louis, please," Liam begged. 

"Should have listened to me while you had the chance," Louis said, but Liam had already stilled his hips again. Louis could see the effort play out over Liam's entire body, the sheen of sweat covering his chest and belly with how determined he was to stay still. 

Suddenly Louis's own fingers weren't cutting it at all. He knelt up further, letting his fingers slide out, and shuffled down Liam's body until he could see Liam's dick. It was hard and flushed dark, his cockhead fully exposed from the foreskin. Louis ran one finger gently up the underside before wrapping his hand right under the head and squeezing hard. 

"You wait for me," he said quietly, staring at Liam, who nodded and bit his lip. Louis swiped his thumb over the wet head of Liam's cock, pausing to press his thumbnail into the slit. Liam shuddered but didn't try to move away, and Louis smiled, a swell of pride filling his chest. 

He slicked up Liam's cock with more lube and angled himself over Liam. It took some time to sink down onto his dick, his body used to more thorough prep. It was worth it for the look on Liam's face, though. And there was nothing like the feeling of Liam filling him up, his body letting him in, how deep he could take him like this, until there was nothing he could focus on other than Liam inside him. Finally he bottomed out, and Louis took a moment to sit there, his arse resting on Liam's hipbones, before he gave a slow roll of his hips. 

"Oh god," Liam moaned. 

Louis scratched down his belly. "Shhh," he breathed. He leaned back, bracing his hands on Liam's thighs, and began to move. 

He kept the pace slow, almost lazy, more of a gentle rocking back and forth than anything else. Even that was enough to make him dig his nails into Liam's legs, the easy rhythm a tease for himself as much as for Liam. He wanted to start wanking, wanted to fuck himself on Liam's cock, to give up on this whole thing. But he made himself wait, still rolling his hips leisurely and staring down at Liam. 

"Fuck, I can't," Liam gasped out finally, his restrained hands helplessly clenched into fists. 

Mentally congratulating himself, Louis paused. "Should I stop?"

Liam let out a groan of frustration. "You bugger, let me touch you."

Louis clenched down hard on him, grinning when Liam swore at him again. "I warned you."

"Yes, you did, you warned me you were an utter wanker, I swear to god," Liam shot back at him, his face so frustrated and angry and lovely that Louis had to start moving again, his hips rising and falling as he fucked Liam with purpose now. 

"Remember, not until I say," Louis gasped, his thighs beginning to burn from the effort. 

"Fuck you," Liam bit out, and Louis had to get a hand around his cock at that, moaning and leaning back as he rode Liam, one hand on the bed between Liam's legs bracing him. 

He felt Liam slide his legs up behind Louis until his feet were flat on the bed and he could thrust up into Louis and take on some of the work. Louis should yell at him for it, should make him stay still, but it felt so good and Louis was so fucking close he couldn't bear to complain. 

"God, Liam," Louis moaned, his hand flying over his dick, his other arm shaking with the effort of keeping himself steady as Liam thrust up into him, the rhythm frantic and almost out of control. 

"You feel so fucking good, Lou, I can't," Liam panted. 

"Gonna come," Louis managed, his dick already shooting, spunk covering his hand as he stroked over the head. He ground down on Liam's dick, clenching around him while he came, arm threatening to give out behind him. " _Fuck._ "

Liam's knees nudged him forward, and he let himself tip over, bracing his come-covered hand on Liam's chest. "Louis, please, please," Liam begged, his mouth open, lips red. 

Louis nodded. "Come on then, what are you waiting for?" He moved with Liam, oversensitive from his orgasm but so desperate to see Liam lose it, to feel him come inside him. 

In the end, Liam let out a soft cry and stilled his hips after one last hard thrust, his head curling up toward Louis. His arms pulled hard against the restraints, and Louis slumped over him further, biting at his jaw, suddenly completely knackered. 

After a moment or seven of harsh breathing, Liam's head finally fell back against the pillows, his chest rising and falling hard under Louis. "Can you," Liam asked, trailing off at the end. 

Louis was already reaching up to undo the buckle on the cuff. As soon as he had one hand free Liam had his arms wrapped around Louis's back. He turned them over onto their sides, his hands running up and down Louis's body, touching him everywhere. His softening cock slipped out of Louis's arse and Liam immediately got two of his fingers inside, playing with him, stroking his come into Louis's body. 

"Happy now?" Louis asked, his body pliant and willing in Liam's arms as Liam's hands continued their exploration. Liam kissed him deeply in reply, his fingers unerringly pressing against Louis's prostate. Louis sighed into the kiss and allowed Liam to manhandle him, squirming into his touch. 

Eventually Liam let his fingers slide out Louis's arse, but he kept his hand firm around Louis's bum. His kisses slowed, becoming nothing more than a brush of his lips against Louis's as he stared at Louis. Liam was so beautiful like this, fucked out and so close Louis could barely focus on his entire face, a vantage point that only he ever got. He kissed Liam again, soft and gentle. 

"Let's hope you've learned your lesson, then," he said finally, sleepy and sated.

"Mmm," Liam hummed noncommittally before giving Louis a small, smug smile. 

Louis could teach him again tomorrow.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! 
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/mistresscurvy) | [tumblr](http://mistresscurvy.tumblr.com/)


End file.
